A French ExCountessa in Japan
by Cold War Takeover
Summary: Haha. My first drama/romance, so please don't say it's weird. A lot of this is based on the manga more than the anime, so watch out for all who've only seen the anime. R&R and enjoy!
1. Ex Countessa

**The French (Ex-)Countessa In Japan**

**~*~**

**Haha. I know the title is kind of like, "well duh!", but I was in the mood to use the word 'countessa.' I previously was going to put "The Frenchian/Japanese Duchess" but I kind of decided to use something very similar for another story, which I should be working on, but all I can think about is my plot for this story...so...yeah.**

**R&R, enjoy, do my laundry if you must--you get the point, right? I want you to do all of this. (But the laundry, I guess you don't HAVE to do that...)**

**~*~**

**Ex-Countessa**

**~*~**

**Yuki Yumi POV**

**~*~**

It was just...weird. Mom and Dad dying, losing everything they owned in a fire. And having to live with _another_ rich family. With three sons. Phew. It's hard. You'd think I'd freak out, being switched from being an only child to having three brothers, two of them already either out of med school or about to graduate from it. But I didn't worry about that...I was worried that I would become the selfish brat I had been when my parents were alive--because that's what happens when I get spoiled.

I sighed and laid my head down on the table in front of me. I held back the tears in my eyes. Why had I been so bad in front of them? And then, I never let anyone near me--friends (I didn't even have any) or strangers. And if I did, I was being rotten to them. They called me, in French, my native language, "_une salope"_ (A bitch.)

I heard someone open the door. "Miss Yuki Yumi?"

I sighed at the Japanese maid. "_Permettez-moi de brûler en enfer sanglant_," (Let me burn in bloody hell) I whispered before standing up. "Yes?"

"Mister Ohtori would like you to meet his youngest son," she almost giggled. Crap, he wants me to marry his son? A Jap, none-the-less? _Non merci. _(No thank you.) I know my mother was a Jap, but that still doesn't mean I have to love the whole country as if it were my grandmother.

I sighed, frowned, and nodded to her. "_Montrer la voie, je suppose._" (Lead the way, I suppose.)

"Huh?"

"Lead the way." She nodded and led me through the maze of a mansion. I felt almost glad I didn't have that much on me. Just a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. It was all that survived, since it was at the second house. That, an my sneakers and underwear.

Finally we came across a huge room, a study maybe? It had tons of books. Maybe it was a library...I had already met Mr. Ohtori's two eldest sons, and the man himself as well, but not his youngest son. He had been at school, and then afterwords had some sort of club meeting.

But, even knowing about his oh-so-busy schedule, and his oh-so-serious-and-strict fathers and brothers, I never would have expected the youngest Ohtori son to be like he is.

He saw me and smiled sweetly. I just stared. Black hair, glasses, handsome features, tall..._Enfer non. _(Hell no.) He's evil...I can feel it. Or, at least, he _can_ be evil, when he's mad.

~*~

**So...yeah. Review, please! ^__^ I know the chapter is short, but what comes next would _not_ fit this chapter title. ;D Don't worry, next chapter contains the host club. Also, visit my poll on my profile. After you vote, just PM me telling me you voted, and I'll give you a little sneak peek of the plot for the upcoming story. ;) So, again, review!**


	2. Yuki Hates The Twins And Tamaki

**The French (Ex-)Countessa In Japan  
****~*~  
****Previously...:  
****He's evil...I can feel it. Or, at least, he **_**can**_** be evil, when he's mad.  
****Next up:  
****What was with this host club full of idiots? Except, of course, Hunny, Mori, Kyoya and Haruhi, but Haruhi's a girl so she shouldn't really even count.  
****~*~  
****Haha. I know the title is kind of like, "well duh!", but I was in the mood to use the word 'countessa.' I previously was going to put "The Frenchian Japanese Duchess" but I kind of decided to use something very similar for another story, which I should be working on, but all I can think about is my plot for this story...so...yeah.  
****R&R, enjoy, do my laundry if you must--you get the point, right? I want you to do all of this. (But the laundry, I guess you don't HAVE to do that...)  
****~*~  
****Yuki Hates The Twins And Tamaki  
****~*~  
****Yuki Yumi POV  
****~*~**

I sighed. The maids warned me that, since I wasn't to start the school until next year, I would have to wait for him to come home a lot. He was nice to me and all that, but I couldn't get rid of the eerie feeling that I shouldn't make him mad. SoI studided his every move, figured out made him tense or what made his breath falter.

Ten minuts late, _after_ the club thing should've been over, and I was steamed. I growled, found out his cell phone number from the secretary, and called, ready to go off complaining. But he answered, as always, very cheerfully.

"Hello, Yuki." _'Who's "Yuki"?' I heard a guy ask in the bckground_.

"Uhh...How did you know it was me?"

He chuckled. "You're the only one who'd call me. Why are you calling, anyway?"

"Oh...you're late coming home and...uh...some of the...maids were, um, worried."

"Yes, well, tell 'the maids' that I'll be home in about five minutes."

"Okay. Yes, well, _merci et au revoir_, Kyoya-sama." (Thank you and goodbye.)

"Au revoir," he copied. (Goodbye.) _'Mom spoke french!!! Where did he learn french?!'_ I heard a different boy say in the background. I detected a french accent. I'm not the only Frencian in Japan?

I sighed again and waited for him to come home.

~*~

Too. Long. And yet he still wasn't home! Is there _any_ reason why he would still be at that stupid club _twenty miutes _after the _five_ he told me would take him to come home?!

I sighed, asked for about 1,477 yen from Mr. Ohtori, and called a taxi to drive me to the mall. I managed to get a white butto collar-up shirt, black dress shoes, a plaid skirt, and a normal red tie. OK, so now I looked like the average school girl. Good enough for now.

I got the taxi to drive me to the school Kyoya goes to.

~*~

I gaped. It's kind of weird to see your betrothed being fawned over by a roupof girls. But I managed. I quickly scanned over the boys at this group. There was the tall blond one, obviously the boy who called Kyoya mom earlier. Then there were twins, tall, and pretending to love each other (obviously_ pretending_.) There was the possibly tallest sitting next to a small, lolishota-looking boy. Both I deemed OK. But then there was the girl, dressed as a guy, pretending to be a host. I shook my head. Kyoya probably allowed this.

Finally, I was found out. The twins snuck up behind me. "Are you new?" They asked in harmony.

I shook my head. "No, I've heard lots about this host club. I just haven't gotten to see it until now."

They looked confused. "You've heard about us? But, you're not even from our school," the more rational one, probably Kaoru, said.

"Umm...I know some one who goes here..."

"Milord, got a new one!" (Probably) Hikaru almost shouted. No one but the tall blond boy noticed. But he also walked up to us.

"Hello, princess. A lost rose, perhaps?" Did he just cal me a thorny red flower? To make it seem romantic he held out a rose.

The twins gaged behind me while scrunched up my face. "Eww. That was just way too cheesy. _Vous êtes un déshonneur en France." _(You are a dishonour to France.)

He pouted than disappeared, but a quick look around the room proved he was hiding behind Kyoya. "Mom, the new girl said I was a dishonor!!" he said while pointing an accusing finger at me. Kyoya finlly noticed me and smiled.

He walked up to me, took my hand, and kissed the back of it. I just gaped, as did the rest of the host club. I finally noticed that all of the customers had dsappeared.

He stood up, made it to where he was behind me, and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet my betrothed, Ms. Yuki Yumi Lane." Everyone looked _absolutly shocked_. Including me. Ha! I knew I was engaged to him!

What was with this host club full of idiots? Except, of course, Hunny, Mori, Kyoya and Haruhi, but Haruhi's a girl so she shouldn't really even count.

~*~

**Yay! Finished! yipperz! Review, please. Merci! (Eek! I just love the French language!)**

**Also, visit my poll on my profile. After you vote, just PM me telling me you voted, and I'll give you a little sneak peek of the plot for the upcoming story. ;) So, again, review!**


	3. Is it Possible to Bond with an Idiot?

**The French (Ex-)Countessa In Japan**

**~*~**

**Haha. I know the title is kind of like, "well duh!", but I was in the mood to use the word 'countessa.' I previously was going to put "The Frenchian/Japanese Duchess" but I kind of decided to use something very similar for another story, which I should be working on, but all I can think about is my plot for this story...so...yeah.**

**R&R, enjoy, do my laundry if you must--you get the point, right? I want you to do all of this. (But the laundry, I guess you don't HAVE to do that...)**

**~*~**

**Is it Possible to Bond with an Idiot~?**

**~*~**

**Yuki Yumi POV**

**~*~**

I felt dizzy. And confused. I thought Kyoya didn't love me--that our marriage was arranged. Unless...._Unless he's pretending..._

Haha. I know the title is kind of like, "well duh!", but I was in the mood to use the word 'countessa.' I previously was going to put "The Frenchian Japanese Duchess" but I kind of decided to use something very similar for another story, which I should be working on, but all I can think about is my plot for this story...so...yeah.  
R&R, enjoy, do my laundry if you must--you get the point, right? I want you to do all of this. (But the laundry, I guess you don't HAVE to do that...)

Is Bonding With An Idiot Even Possible~?

Yuki Yumi POV

I avoided everyone's gaze and stared at my feet while Kyoya explained the situation. Of course. I was warned that this was all arranged, and that love would not likely be returned. It was just part of my parent's Will. But...I supposed I slightly hoped for a marriage that wasn't...well, forced...Kyoya was probably just using me to boost his reputation and get is father's attention.

When Kyoya paused, I whispered (a little too loudly for my liking, because everyone heard me) _"Le mariage sans amour est une peine de mort…" _(Marriage without love is a death sentence...)

Kyoya gave me a searching look, and I managed to only glance at it. But when I saw Tamaki's wide eyes, I couldn't look away. Now, when I think about it, I suppose I said it out loud because I _wanted_ him to hear me. Or not.

Finally, he clapped his hands. (A/N:PLEASE IGNORE THE FACT THAT THE CUSTOMER'S EVER WERE IN THIS STORY YET!!!!) "Alright, shall we greet our customers?"

Everyone assumed possition (or at least I assumed was a normal routine), and I just sat at a random table near the door.

As Tamaki walked by me to go open the door, he muttered under his breath _"Aimez-vous parler de lui plus tard?" _(Would you like to talk about it later?)

I only slightly nodded. But it was a nod, nevertheless...

~*~

DO THESE STUPID SCHOOL GIRLS THINK THAT I AM DEAF?! I screamed in my head.

"Oh... that girl over there looks really depressed..." One of Tamaki's customers said, looking over at me.

Tamaki obviously didn't have to look in my direction to understand that the girl was talking about me.

"Yes, she is...hmm...a lost princess? Yes. She is in an arranged marriage with one of the hosts...So she is here to stay with her betrothed."

I wanted to laugh hysterically at Tamaki's reaction to the sudden girl who popped up. She had a microphone, and she had such a dramatic expression on her face.

"Ohhhh~! Who is it? Aww, I can just see it---a girl gets every girl's dream boy (*cough*Haruhi-kun) in an arranged marriage, only to find out that she shall have no love returned to her~! Ahhhk~! I could eat three giant bowls of rice! Who is it?!?!?!"

Kyoya walked up, and only glanced away from his clipboard at Renge. "I'm very sorry, Renge, but that imformation is classified."

She pouted, and disappeared. I didn't even return Kyoya's glance at me--I just laid my head on my knees and looked out the window.

Everyone jumped as a door slammed open.

"Did club start without me?!" A boy panted, looking as if he just ran around the school.

I went back to looking out the window, but I listened in on the conversation.

"Yo, Junichi, you're late, boy!" The twins both said in unison.

I looked over at him again. He had black hair that stuck up everywhere, and he had big pretty blue eyes. He looked to be about five-foot-two, although I found that rather odd in comparison to the rest of the host club members. And he was a healthy skinny, maybe only a hundred-twenty pounds. He looked like he had a few too many books in his bag, because it looked really heavy.

Soon Mori and Hunny (who was on Mori-senpai's back) followed behind him.

Haruhi shook his head. "Mori-senpai, when are you going to get Junichi to leave his books in the locker?"

Junichi's face let up, and he ran over to Haruhi's table. "Haru-chan! I need heeeellllllppppp!!! This Science homework makes nooooo sense what-so-ever!!! And I also need to study for the upcoming tesssst~! PLEASE HELP!!!" He looked like he was about to break down when a random girl walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Uh...um...Junichi-kun..I-I could help you study for that...er...test..." Oh. This was the boy who had all of the fangirls who let him copy off of their homework.

"Oh...you would really do that?" He gave a very convincing smile (although I could see that he wouldn't care if it was Haruhi's work or the fangirl's). "Thank you~!"

I rolled my eyes. And then I realized that there was someone beside me. I looked up and saw Tamaki.

_"Combien mauvais est-il?" _(How bad is it?)

_"Que voulez-vous dire?" _(What do you mean?)

_"Le-enclenchment." _(The engagement.)

I didn't reply. I just sighed and did a face-palm.

_"Il est horrible..." _(It's horrible...) I said quietly.

_"Pourquoi?" _(Why?)

_"Pour savoir que mon fiancé m'emploie juste pour impressionner son père est….juste enfonçant, vraiment…" _(To know that my fiance is just using me to impress his father is....just depressing, really...)

He suddenly brightened up.

I don't know why he spoke this next line in Japanese.

"The host club is going to the beach as soon as spring break starts. Would you like to come along?"

I felt my lips twitch a smile.

_"Oui."_

~*~

**Ahaha!! Awesomeness!**

**Junichi is my friend Gabby's OC. But I've had Yuki Yumi for-EVER!!! D: Sorry for the lack of use, Yuki...**

**Do you want to say anything Gabby?**

**Gabby: No. Laugh.**

**?.?**

**REVIEW! And stay tuned for chapter 4! (Which is the beach episode~!)**

**Be aware of Junichi's deeeeeeep, darrrrrrrrkkk secret....(And no it is not that he cheated on his test....although he did.)**


	4. Junichi's Secret Revealed

**The French (Ex-)Countessa In Japan**

**~*~**

**Haha. I know the title is kind of like, "well duh!", but I was in the mood to use the word 'countessa.' I previously was going to put "The Frenchian/Japanese Duchess" but I kind of decided to use something very similar for another story, which I should be working on, but all I can think about is my plot for this story...so...yeah.**

**R&R, enjoy, do my laundry if you must--you get the point, right? I want you to do all of this. (But the laundry, I guess you don't HAVE to do that...)**

**~*~**

**Junichi's Secret Revealed**

**~*~**

**Yuki Yumi POV**

**~*~**

I mostly just sat in the sand, not even wearing a swimsuit, while a read a book.

I felt like one of those mothers who take their kids to the beach just so they don't have to watch them.

I smirked at the thought, and suddenly I couldn't read because a shadow (or should I say two?) covered my book.

I immediantly frowned.

"What are you doing just sitting here?" Hikaru said plainly.

"Shouldn't you be off flirting with Kyoya-senpai or something...?" Kaoru asked, with the slightest of hesitations.

"Kyoya can go--"

Junichi screamed loudly. I was glad his scream acted as a censor to what I said about my so-called fiance.

Hikaru went wide-eyed and immediantly ran toward Junichi where---

--um....a crab....was glaring at Junichi. (A/N: laugh.)

The twins topped dead short as Junichi kept screaming his head off.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HIS PROBLEM?!?!?!" I screamed loudly over the noise. No one even glanced at me. Ahh, the pros of being the depressing emo girl from the host club.

Finally, after the crab got tired of the little staring contest and scurried off, he stopped screaming. I wanted to slap him, but instead I went back to reading. Well, I went back to looking at my book...

"Juni-chan, why aren't you wearing your swim trunks?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"Why does it matter?" Junichi replied with the same tone and expression.

The twins exchanged a glance, then linked arms with poor Junichi and dragged him off to go change clothes.

I dropped my book and followed behind. Finally after much fighting they end up getting Junichi into the dressing room.

"Agh--urg!! Stop!!! I can change by myself--STOP!!!! ACK! I'M A GIRL!!!!! GO AWAY!!!"

I saw that Tamaki had also followed, and he was really wide-eyed. Then he burst in and then came back out with Junichi draped over his shoulder. I could see that his---_her_ hair was much longer, and her shirt was unbuttoned---enough to see the bra and wrappings underneath. I wanted to laugh hysterically, but I simply covered my mouth and smiled.

"Tamaki...I can, er, help her fix her hair so that...eh-hmm." He understood that I meant 'so the fangirls won't see.' He nodded and set a very red Junichi down. I finally laughed and dragged a hiding Junichi into the girl's dressing rooms. I could just barely hear Tamaki scolding the twins.

~*~

No matter what I said, I couldn't get her to stop blushing.

"It's OK, Juni-chan---"

"My name's.....Sakura..." she muttered in an embarrassed tone.

"You're gonna be fine, Saku-chan! They're just idiots, you know..."

She blushed even more. _Why is she--_

"Why were they so...intent on me changing clothes...?"

"It's because their family owns like, half of the fashion industry. Do you think it makes them feel happy to see you in Aeropostal?"

She smiled, and some of the red went away. Now she at least didn't look like a tomato.

Finally, her hair was pinned up again and her bandaging was wrapped around again properly.

Then we just sat there.

And then she spoke.

"So you're engaged to Kyoya?"

I felt an anger mark grow on my forehead.

"You know, you kinda act like him...like how you knew all about the Hitachiin business..."

If this were an American cartoon, steam would have been pouring out of my ears.

"Actually....you seemed really interested in the twins...you don't like them, do you?"

I was about to punch this girl. But what she said next _really_ shocked me.

She stuck her tongue out and winked. "Too bad~! I call Hikaru~ "

I went wide-eyed as she got up and left.

**~*~**

**Ha! I'm going to attempt to do one of those little scenes at the end of the end credits of the anime.**

**Gabby: ...Oh! Sakura's point of view is gonna be used in the next chapter? I wonder what she has to say...**

**Me: Woah, why are Kyoya and Yuki sharing a bedroom?**

**Both: FIND OUT NEXT IN CHAPTER 4~!**

**Pretty cool, eh?**

**(OMG I JUST REALIZED THAT I JUST NOW WROTE TWO ENTIRE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!!! ' u ')**


	5. All In One Night

**The French (Ex-)Countessa In Japan**

**~*~**

**Haha. I know the title is kind of like, "well duh!", but I was in the mood to use the word 'countessa.' I previously was going to put "The Frenchian/Japanese Duchess" but I kind of decided to use something very similar for another story, which I should be working on, but all I can think about is my plot for this story...so...yeah.**

**R&R, enjoy, do my laundry if you must--you get the point, right? I want you to do all of this. (But the laundry, I guess you don't HAVE to do that...)**

**~*~**

**All in One Night**

**~*~**

**Yuki/Sakura POV**

**~*~**

**Yuki POV**

**~*~**

I wanted to scream. I officially hated Haruhi's carefree attitude right now.

"WHY?! Why did you have to give me a room with...with....that!!!" I pointed an angry finger in Kyoya's direction.

He looked a little shocked. "But...you guys are engaged, so what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I _hate_ him. Would you want to share a bed with...with...a four-hundred pound octupus?!"

"Since when is Kyoya fat...?"

"Not the point, Haru-chan! Do you think I _wanted_ to marry him?! If you were a girl, would you want to be forced to marry someone who doesn't even return your love?!"

He paused, as if he understood what I was talking about. "Well, you just admited that you love him, though..."

"I did not--"

"Shush. Now, if you love him, then why are you making a big deal of sleeping in the same bed as him?"

"Haru-chan, I know you are fifteen and probably don't care about their feelings when you get in bed with girls, but girls THINK ABOUT THIS KIND OF THING!!! And it is so incredibly embarrassing to get in bed with a jerk that--ugh! Explaining this to a boy is so annoying...Haru-chan...what's with your expression...?"

The twins were standing next to us as I complained, and they looked like they were about to die from hysterics.

"What's so--"

Kyoya had been talking to Tamaki, and he looked as mad as I was.

Finally, after the some-what amusing conversation they were spouting, Kyoya's glasses were dark, and there was an anger-mark on his head. And he brought his hands above his head, clipboard in hand---

--and ended up hitting me when he was going after Tamaki.

**~*~**

**Sakura POV**

**~*~**

Facts:

Kyoya raises clipboard  
Yuki runs to save the day (*batman theme song plays somewhere in the background*)  
And Yuki gets hit with the clipboard.

The sickening crack echoed around the room, and everyone looked extremely shocked and/or worried as a quiet moan escaped Yuki's lips, and then she fell down, unconscious, to the floor.

I don't know when my head told me to do it, but suddenly I ran up to Kyoya and pushed him down.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I shreiked. "That's....that's...that's abuse and assault!!!" I slapped him across the face, as hard as I could.

He didn't looked shocked that I hit him. He actually looked a little...regretful...?

Not likely, considering he _is_ the shadow king.

I crossed my arms and stuck up my nose. "You are _extremely _lucky that the customers didn't see that, or you would be _sooooooo_ dead right now."

"I know..." he muttered as he held his face. And I noticed that his eyes were on Yuki.

I almost felt rue when I saw the look in his eyes. But I didn't want to be sorry for him, so I turned to the rest of the club members, who were starting to get on cell phones. I snatched all of their phones out of their hands and hung up.

"She needs a doc--" Haruhi started to yell angrily.

"No she doesn't!!!" I retorted, pushing people away from Yuki.

I started checking her pulse, her breathing, and I ended up finding the spot where she had been hit.

"Damnit..." I growled. "She's already starting to swell....Hunny-senpai, go get her an ice pack. Um...please."

Hunny nodded and ran off to what I assumed was the direction to the kitchen.

~*~

After thrity minutes of off-and-on panic, she finally came-to.

As her eyelashes opened, Kaoru (who was the only person who didn't go off to eat dinner with everyone else) pointed out that there was starting to be bruising around the corners of her eyes.

"I swear, if she has head damage, I'm gonna kill that jerk..." I mumbled as I took of the ice pack to study her eyes.

They were starting to turn the disgusting shade of blackish-purple.

"Kyo~...." she whispered, and her nose twitched.

"Yuki, that bastard is not going anywhere near you, okay? Can you--"

"Where's Kyo-kun~?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Wha..." Kaoru and I said at the same time.

"Is he okay..."

"Why...Why are you worried about him...?" Kaoru asked, slightly peeved.

"You guys...are...going to hurt...him..."

"Oh God...Too late for _that_..." I mumbled. "I slapped him for you."

She went wide-eyed, then glared. "_WHY_ did you do that, Sakura?! _I_ was the one who tried to stop him!!" She, weakly, attempted to hit my arm. It felt like she was simply brushing her fingers against my skin.

I sighed. "Kaoru, I think we've lost the _sane_ Yuki..." Kaoru only glared. Which shocked me. "Since when are you that worried about Yuki--"

I almost fell on my back when I realized what the reason was. Apparantly, while Kaoru and I were chatting away, Yuki had sat up.

When I saw her, I almost slapped her. I could see that she was starting to turn pale, and I immediantly checked her pulse. It was too slow, and her skin was cool. And I could see that when she fell, she caused a deep bite in her cheek, because blood was filling her mouth, and her cheek was starting to turn purple. Her eyes were looking really glazed, and the bruisy color around her eyes was getting deeper.

"Damnit, you idiot!" I muttered to Yuki. I turned to Kaoru. "Can you take her to her room...?" He slowly nodded.

"Will you--" he began. I could tell he was really pissed off about what Kyoya did.

"Of course I'll go with you to beat up Kyoya if he's there."

"Don't hurt him!!!" Yuki attempted to scream.

_If he's there, he won't be alive in the morning...Maybe..._

**~*~**

**Yuki's POV**

**~*~**

I immediantly bolted up--and regretted it too late.

My head throbbed, my cheek hurt, and I had no idea where I was. I remembered Kaoru carrying me to my room, and Sakura threatening to hurt Kyoya...

_OH MY GOD, WHERE THE HELL IS KYOYA?!_

I noticed that I now had really fluffy pajamas on. But I still felt frozen cold. I coughed, and I didn't really even care if the dark blood got on her pajamas. (Sakura only packed them in case she had to share a room with somebody--usually, she just sleeps in her underwear.) I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and winced as my tongue brushed the cut inside my cheek. Had I bitten that out when I fell...?

_Probably..._my head told me.

I fell against the pillows, and fell asleep again.

Nothing went through my head while I slept.

**~*~**

**Kathy: OMG!!!!!! EPIC OOC!!!!**

**Gabby: I _told_ you that you should've just--**

**~*~**

**Gabby: Did Hikaru just ask Sakura out?!**

**Me: Um...why is Kyoya apologizing to Yuki? It wasn't his fault---**

**Gabby: YES IT WAS!!!**

**~*~**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite how seriously OOC everyone is in it....**

**P.S. I'm gonna try and fix that in the next chapter... (Gomen, all Kyoya fans...)**


	6. Aime

**The French (Ex-)Countessa In Japan**

**~*~**

**Haha. I know the title is kind of like, "well duh!", but I was in the mood to use the word 'countessa.' I previously was going to put "The Frenchian/Japanese Duchess" but I kind of decided to use something very similar for another story, which I should be working on, but all I can think about is my plot for this story...so...yeah.**

**R&R, enjoy, do my laundry if you must--you get the point, right? I want you to do all of this. (But the laundry, I guess you don't HAVE to do that...)**

**~*~**

**Aime**

**~*~**

**Yuki/Sakura POV**

**~*~**

**Yuki POV**

**~*~**

I didn't understand why everyone treated Kyoya like everything that happened was his fault. _I _was the one who tried to stop him. _I_ was the baka who threw myself in front of Tamaki.

Kyoya was just the person who inflicted the injury.

I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't even look me in the eye. He almost...almost ignored me. Except for the fact that he muttered something that sounded like gomen.

~*~

I wandered through the garden, hoping that when club was over, I would be able to talk to Kyoya.

I found myself in the dead center, at this sort of pavillion. I sat on the steps and just babbled out stuff.

_"Ce n'était pas son défaut… que je me suis jeté dans l'attaque… NON SON DÉFAUT, damnit… Sakura stupide…"_ I remembered my old thoughts on Kyoya.

" _'Le mariage sans amour est une peine de mort…' _"I recited, hating the words as I spoke them. I didn't ever want to marry Kyoya. I could possibly love him, but I knew who I liked....

"You said that before. What does it mean?" Kyoya asked quietly from in front of me. I don't know when he came there, but I knew that I had to take advantage of this.

"It...it means 'marriage without love is a death sentence...' I said it when...when I knew you didn't love me back like I wanted you to..."

He didn't looked shocked. Of course, when does Kyoya ever show emotion...? "I hated the fact that my father just...forced it onto me. That's why I acted like I did."

I sighed. "It's okay. I realized that, the same time I realized that you could never love me..." That time he suck in a sharp breath. My heart faltered, but I yelled at it to stop.

We both looked away, and I almost counted each awkward second, but then I realized something.

I stood up and bowed low to Kyoya. "Gomensai, Kyo-chan, for causing all of this epidemic. It was my _fault_ for trying to defend Tamaki..."

He chuckled, and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I forgive you, although I don't believe the fact that you are at fault."

**~*~**

**Sakura POV**

**~*~**

I don't think anyone really cared that Kyoya wasn't at the host club today.

Although everyone was worried about Yuki.

"Waaahhhhhh!!!! My daughter is mmmissssssssssssssingggggg!!!!" Tamaki sobbed.

I felt an anger-mark growing on my head. "She's not your daughter, Tamaki...." (_Jealousy!!!_ some evil voice in my head shouted.)

Just as he was about to start another rant about how family is important (with all of the Tamaki fangirls swooning), the door opened.

"Hikaru~!" Kaoru shouted, starting another Brotherly-Gay-Incest-Act.

I didn't even pay attention to it. I rolled my eyes and tried to hide in a corner so someone would notice me (weird logic, right?)SEE A/N BELOW when I walked past the window--

--and saw Kyoya (SMILING!!!) and chattering away with Yuki. I kept watching, and I saw Yuki start to look like she was just told something she didn't want to hear, and Kyoya was grinning with that stupid evil look on his face. Then he scrawled something on that stupid clipboard of his.

Finally, a fangirl came up to offer me help with my homework. (Told you hiding would work!!)

"Umm...Junichi...do you...need...um...help...with your...um...homework...?" she looked where I was looking and smiled.

"I heard rumors that she was Kyoya's finace." (What happened to the stuttering...? I thought numbly.) "And then, when both of them stopped coming to the host club, everyone said that they were fighting. And all of Kyoya's fans started crying and blubbering about how someone saw Yuki with a bandage on her head, and people were saying that Kyoya did it." She smiled, and I noticed that the twins walked up behind us. "I'm glad that they're back together..."

I heard Kaoru growl, and I knew he was stomping off to go yell at Tono about it.

My fangirl walked off to go do...I don't know _what_ she was going to go do...But that left Hikaru and me alone...together...

He didn't look as pissed off as Kaoru was. Which made me think about my theory that Kaoru likes Yuki. And also brought me back to my thoughts about Hikaru.

_'Too bad~! I call Hikaru~' _I had told Yuki. I blushed as I thought about it, and I glanced at Hikaru. He was concentrating really hard. _What is he thinking about--_I started to think, but was interrupted by--

"Saku-chan, would you go out with me?"

I stayed quiet, just listening to how fast my heart was beating. _I think if anyone else had a heart rate like this, they would be dead--_

"If you don't want to, you can just say it. It's not like I'm gonna cry about it--"

"No, I want to go out with you." I squeaked.

I wanted to pause life right then-and-there when I saw his extremely happy smile.

**~*~**

**Me: O.M.G. (lol try saying zomg out loud ;D) I pushed some combination of buttons right before I typed this, and it opened a new window, which reset the screen to a blank document writer, and I thought I was going to die right then and there (because I hadn't saved it AT. ALL.) And then I found out that the original screen (all the words intact) was still alive. So, Gabby and I saved it as soon as we saw that. Lol, we (_I_) learned to always save my stuff after like, every paragraph.**

**Gabby: *rolls her eyes* That was creepy.**

**...**

**Gabby: *talking in a pedobear voice, while quoting Hikaru* It's not like I'm gonna krai about it...*sniffle***

**~*~**

**Me: Woah, did you just kiss Hikaru, Sakura?!**

**Sakura: Holy shit, I did?!**

**Gabby: *in a Shiro voice* In the next chapter, The Saku-Hika Date!**

**~*~**

**Me: aghhhh i'm so scared because im up so late...Oh, and happy thanksgiving!**


	7. The SakuHika Date

**The French (Ex-)Countessa In Japan**

**~*~**

**Haha. I know the title is kind of like, "well duh!", but I was in the mood to use the word 'countessa.' I previously was going to put "The Frenchian/Japanese Duchess" but I kind of decided to use something very similar for another story, which I should be working on, but all I can think about is my plot for this story...so...yeah.**

**R&R, enjoy, do my laundry if you must--you get the point, right? I want you to do all of this. (But the laundry, I guess you don't HAVE to do that...)**

**~*~**

**The Saku-Hika Date**

**~*~**

**Sakura POV**

**~*~**

Yuki threw a hairbrush at me because of all the weird faces I was making in the mirror while she tried to do my make-up.

"Listen, Saku-chan, and listen _closely_. If you don't stop sticking out your buck teeth--"

"WHAT?!?!"

"--I will take red lipstick and write 'i love mori' all over your face."

I gaped. "But...dude, he's my _cousin_."

"My point exactly."

I stuck my tongue out. "That's almost as bad as the twins' stupid gay-homo-incest-brotherly-love-acts."

"That...was an incredibly long sentence..."

After she finished plastering my face with make-up, I stood up (on wobbly platforms) and looked at my outfit.

I had on a slim red dress, black tights, and white Roxy platforms. With dark maroon-red lipstick. (A/N: ' u ')

"Yuki, what if--"

Tono started banging on the door because he wanted to see his daughter.

"Wahhhhhhhh! She's gonna look so cuuuuuuutttteeee!!!" he wailed, and we could tell that Mori and Hunny were trying to get Tono to not come inside.

"Tono~!" Yuki sang sweetly. "You can come innnnnn~! But Saku-chan is naaaakkkkkeeeeddddd~!"

It was quiet, and then Hunny started wailing that Tono needed to go to the nurse for his nosebleed.

Finally, Yuki tried to shove me out the door. "I have three rules for you. 1, No hickies. 2, No getting home late. And 3, if you get those shoes dirty, I will skin your hide. Now go knock him dead, _mon chéri._"

She pushed me so hard that I tripped over my feet and fell--

--into Hikaru's arms.

**~*~**

My heart raced a hundred miles a minute. When I looked up at his face, it was as red as a tomato. Just like I was sure my face looked like. I wanted to stay like this forever; but then Tamaki noticed.

"Let go of my daughterrrr!"

Then Kaoru snickered, and then Yuki came over to me.

"No~! You're gonna break my shoes~!" Then she smiled. _"Ayez l'amusement, vous des lovebirds."_

Tamaki went wide-eyed and nearly fell over. "WHAT?!"

Yuki and Kaoru managed to push Hikaru and me out the door.

**~*~**

"So...umm...what do you want...to do....first...?" he asked nervously.

"Cotton candy!!" I immediantly exclaimed.

His lips twitched like he was trying to hide a smile, and he let me lead him to the cotton candy stand.

"Do you want one, Hikaru?" I asked politely after the man gave me my fluffy blue sugar on a stick. He shook his head, and then opened his mouth to say something. Instead, I shoved my cotton candy in his mouth. When I pulled it back, his tongue was blue and there was a sudden hole in my cotton candy.

He was about to yell at me, when sometthing changed in his eyes, and he said something entirely un-Hikaru-like. "Where would you...um...like to go....next...?" he asked anxiously.

He was nervous. I could tell. So, without entirely thinking, I leaned forward, over his shoulder - my mouth next to his ear. "Don't be nervous, Hikaru. Let's have a fun time!" I whispered.

He blushed, then nodded. "So, where do you want to go next?"

**~*~**

After afew hours of fun and laughter, it was time to go, because it started to rain. Good thing I wasn't like Haruhi, who was terrified of thunder. "I guess we should be going to our homes now." Yeah, because it wasn't like we would go back to the Host Club.

Hikaru nodded, he seemed sad that it was time to leave. "Well, I'll hail a cab now... I'll see you tomorrow at the Host Club!" I called, and gave him a short hug, and I risked not seeing his expression, and darted off to where some people were waiting to get cabs as well. Hikaru could just call his family to get someone to come get him.

And so, the date ended.

**~*~**

**Gabby: I THOUGHT YOU SAID LAST CHAPTER THAT THEY WERE GOING TO KISS~!**

**Me: You were the one who wrote the ending, now weren't you?**

**Gabby: Pout.**

**~*~**

**Me: In the next chapter, why is Yuki having a huge sleepover party with all of the club memebers?!**

**Gabby: DANCING SAMURAI IS IN IT!?!**

**Me: Umm....why are you reading the plot ahead of time...?**

**Both: Next chapter: the Host Club Summer Sleepover~!**

**~*~**

**Dancing Samurai. Laugh.**


	8. The Host Club Summer Sleepover

**The French (Ex-)Countessa In Japan**

**~*~**

**Haha. I know the title is kind of like, "well duh!", but I was in the mood to use the word 'countessa.' I previously was going to put "The Frenchian/Japanese Duchess" but I kind of decided to use something very similar for another story, which I should be working on, but all I can think about is my plot for this story...so...yeah.**

**R&R, enjoy, do my laundry if you must--you get the point, right? I want you to do all of this. (But the laundry, I guess you don't HAVE to do that...)**

**~*~**

**The Host Club Summer Sleep-over**

**~*~**

**Yuki POV**

**~*~**

_"Trop de substance à faire!! Non!! Aucune heure! Toute la ceci est Tamaki's défaut!!"_ (too much stuff to do!! no!! no time! all of this is tamaki's fault)

Although it wasn't really Tamaki's fault.

As I was pacing in the hallway between my younger sister's and my room, the doorbell rang.

I dashed down the stairs and swung the door open.

Saku-chan, Hunny, and Mori were there.

I managed to hold back from laughing when Mori had to duck really low because of the small doorway. "You guys are early. Would you like to help me bake a cake?"

Hunny's eyes lit up and he nodded vigorously. Sakura just rolled her eyes, sat down in the middle of the living room, and started flipping through the channels. Mori simply followed Hunny as he bounded into the kitchen.

As we got the cake batter and all of the ingrediants into the bowl, the doorbell rang again. I heard Sakura greet Haruhi and Tamaki. And then Haruhi came into the kitchen to grace us with his all-knowing knowledge of cooking while Tamaki was squealing about Sakura in her pajamas (she was just wearing a tank top and shorts and stockings).

As the cake cooked, Kyoya just came into the house (because he has permission to due to the whole engagement). He sat calcualating things at the kitchen table as we starting mixing the frosting. Sakura came into the room and started poking fun at Kyoya. It was kind of crowded in the five person kitchen (which had seven people in it right now.) The twins arrived, and sat on the counter while we started frosting the cake.

Soon, Hunny ate the entire finished cake because no one wanted to eat it right now. "Mitsukuni, brush your teeth after you finish eating that!!" Sakura said in an annoyed tone. He nodded and then ate the rest of the cake.

He eyed the empty plate, then looked at Sakura. "Saku-chan, you have frosting on your face~!" he bounced forward and licked her cheek.

Mori smiled, Sakura blushed, and Haruhi laughed.

We all crammed into the living room and started a movie.

I somehow managed to get my laptop on without anyone noticing. It was literally running on the charger--if someone unplugged it, it would turn off. I hid in the corner and started my summer homework that my tutor assigned. And then everything went pitch black.

~*~

I screamed and flew up the stairs into my sister's room. I hid under the covers and started wailing. The darkness reminded me of the night my parents were murdered. After the tears were gone, I hid under the blanket and kept quiet.

I heard everyone looking for me, but none of them were on this floor. But--

_creeeeeaaaakkkkkkk~_ the floorboards wailed. Someone was near my bedroom door. I kept quiet. I thought everyone had split up into teams--

--meaning that this person wasn't from the host club.

I wanted to scream, but I was surprisingly calm. Something in me told me that I shouldn't be scared, but that was extremly illogical.

I heard the door open, and someone whispered.

_"Yuki...?"_

I was shocked that I recognized the voice. A flashlight turned on and shone on the comforter.

_"Who--" _I was interrupted as I remembered the voice. "K-Kao-chan...?" I muttered, and I realized I was sobbing.

"Why did you--" he saw my tear streaked face. "Are you...scared of the dark...?"

I was about to lie, but instead I nodded.

He walked towards me and sat down next to me. "Why are you scared of it...?"

"It was dark like this when my parents were killed..." I muttered, hearing my voice crack. He hesitated, then wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to apolog--" I was interrupted by a loud crash.

"Ow-ness~!!" Sakura shreiked somewhere down the hallway.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Tamaki asked, a little muffled.

"Aww, shit, I didn't mean to fall on you Tamaki-senpai..." we heard Sakura get up, and I felt like laughing. And then she fell down again.

I started howling with laughter.

"Yuki?" Tamaki asked, walking up to the door. Kaoru was about to move his arms, but I held them in place. "Why did you scream?"

"I kind of hate the dark--"

"More like Nyctophobia," Sakura muttered, stumbling into the room. She started scrambling for something to hold onto with her hand, and she hit the light switch. While she fell (and was caught by Tamaki), we found out that the lights were back on.

And then everyone was shocked to see what my sister's room looked like.

**~*~  
**

**Me: Wow. I think everyone is back to normal, yes? No more OOC, I hope....?**

**~*~**

**Gabby: Who keeps attacking Hikaru?!**

**Sakura: Whyyyyyy~~~????**

**Me: Why does Tamaki get all of these French death threats?!**

**Yuki: In the next chapter, My Rabid, Deadly Stalker!**

**~*~**

**Gabby: I thought the next chapter was supposed to be--**

**Me: I know, but I want to get this new character over and done with!**

**Gabby: Agh!! You said that Yuki's stalker would be another story!**

**Me: It will be, and their appearance will be short, okay?**

**...**

**Gabby: Pedobear Krai.  
**


	9. My Rabid, Deadly Stalker!

**The French (Ex-)Countessa In Japan**

**~*~**

**Haha. I know the title is kind of like, "well duh!", but I was in the mood to use the word 'countessa.' I previously was going to put "The Frenchian/Japanese Duchess" but I kind of decided to use something very similar for another story, which I should be working on, but all I can think about is my plot for this story...so...yeah.**

**R&R, enjoy, do my laundry if you must--you get the point, right? I want you to do all of this. (But the laundry, I guess you don't HAVE to do that...)**

**~*~**

**My Rabid, Deadly Stalker  
**

**~*~**

**Yuki POV**

**~*~**

Just as I sat there, wondering why nothing was happening (I SWEAR THAT WAS WHAT I WAS THINKING!!!) the twins burst into the room and angrily stomped towards Tamaki.

"Tono, explain this!!!" Hikaru held up a note scrawled out sloppily. When I moved forward to see what I said, I realized it was in French. When I read what it said, I nearly fell over.

_"Si vous osez à socialiser avec la Princesse douce, plus doivent arriver ensuite cette prank gamin, que j'ai tiré sur vous maintenant. Attention, pour mort est à vous si vous continuez de~!"_

"Damnit, she found me..." I muttered, quiet enough so that no one heard.

"I didn't write that..." Tamaki looked confused and shocked.

"Who else here knows French---" everyone looked at me.

I shook my head. "I didn't do that..." Then I realized I had to tell them what it said.

"Um....Hikaru, it says 'If you dare socialize with the sweet princess any more, then worse shall come upon you. Death shall be with you if you continue on~!' So....why would I send you a death threat saying _that_...?"

Everyone was quiet. Finally, Hunny-senpai spoke up.

"Who are they talking about when they say 'the sweet princess'?" And then he realized he said the word sweet, so he went off to eat cake. Mori followed him.

Sakura was still in her Junichi disguise, although the customers had already left. "They can't be talking about me, because no one knows I'm a girl."

"So it can't be Haruhi either..." Hikaru spoke up.

I fell down in heap on the floor. (Which looked pretty awesome because today I wore one of my fanciest dresses that I own. My sister would've said this: *swoon* A countessa, falling down in a flood of beautiful fabric all around her....)

Everyone looked at me, until Tamaki realized what it was. "Oh. I don't think we told Yuki that Haruhi is female..."

Haruhi kneeled down next to me. "You think, Senpai?" He--_She_ turned to face me. "Gomenasai, Yu-sama, for our mistake in not telling you sooner."

I blushed because she said -sama. "Why am I addressed as sama, Haru-chan?"

She gave me questioning look. "You're supposed to be related to royalty, right?"

And suddenly everyone realized the purpose of the note.

"Oh! I know what this is! Her family doesn't like Yuki hanging out with the host club, so they're trying to scare us away!" Tamaki said with huge dramatic emphasis.

"Why not write in Japanese, then?"

"Silly Kaoru, do you think that people in France would learn Japanese just for this simple note?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and helped me up. "Yuki-chan, why would someone write a death-threat to Hikaru?"

"She--_They_ know that I hang around the twins a lot. I'm a little surprised that they haven't tried to murder Kyoya yet because of the engagement..."

"So this has happened before?" Kyoya asked, not even a little frazzled from what I just said. I nodded. "They...um...think of me as their own, and no one else's. They've attacked people before, and--" I couldn't go on. I couldn't tell them about it.

"_Désolé, _but I have something to do right now--" I had started walking to the door, and I realized Hunny had grabbed onto my arm and made me stop moving.

"Yu-chan, you're not going to go confront them, are you?"

I put on a fake smile. "Of course not, senpai. Now, _au revoir_!" I managed to get out without any questions asked.

~*~

I sighed, wondering if I could really do what I set out to do. Finally, I picked up the phone and dialed my little sister's number. She answered on the fourth ring. "_Bonjour?"_

_"Bounjour, Arisu."_

I heard her gasp. _"Grande sœur? Pourquoi ne pas vous jamais m'appeler, ma Princesse douce? J'ai manqué vous beaucoup. Et j'ai découvert que vous sont suspendus avec qu'un garçon et je vois que vous aimez lui. Eh bien, vous êtes uniquement autorisé à être mine, donc j'ai pris une aiguille et je le glissé dans son oreiller, avec une note! Oh, j'ai manqué vous donc~! Saviez-vous que--"_

_(_Big sister? Why don't you ever call me, my sweet princess? I've missed you very much. And I found out that you are hanging out with that one boy and I can see that you like him. Well, you are only allowed to be mine, so I took a needle and I slipped it in his pillow, along with a note! Oh, I've missed you so~! Did you know that--)

_"Je ne t'aime. J'ai jamais aimé vous. Et je suis déjà engagé. Si vous Veuillez arrêtera menacent mes amis?"_

_(_I don't love you. I've never loved you. And I am engaged already. So will you please stop threatening my friends?)

_"Mais... mais... Je t'aime, Yumi~! Je ne peut pas vivre sans vous~!"_

_(_But...but...I love you, Yumi~! I can't live without you~!)  
_  
"Je suis engagé à Ohtorii. Vous devez donc donner de vos rêves de moi."_

_(_I am engaged to Ohtorii. So you must give up your dreams of me.)  
_  
"Ohtorii? Kyoya Ohtorii? Je sais que doit faire."_

_(_Ohtorii? Kyoya Ohtorii? I know what I must do.)__

"Attendez, ce qui? Non, Arisu, ne sont pas--" She hung up the phone.

(Wait, what? No, Arisu, don't--)

I feared for all of my friends lives.

~*~

As soon as the last school bell rang, I ran inside to meet the Host Club.

I was the first one there. I took that as a bad omen.

Tamaki was the second one to enter. I ran up to him with tears in my eyes.

"Is everyone OK? Was everyone at school today?" I sobbed.

He looked a little confused, then he realized why I was this emotional. "You talked to the culprit." He didn't ask a question, he stated a fact. I nodded. He sighed and lightly wrapped his arms around me. "That was incredibly stupid, Yuki..." I nodded. "Who did they say they were after?"

"Ohtorii." I sobbed. He sighed with relief.

"He's alive and well, don't worry. Now, would you like to tell me who this stalker is--"

Sakura came in and I quickly said no, then pulled away.

Sakura had to take only one look at me to understand what had happened. "Agh!! You idiot!! Why would you confront them?!"

I sniffled. "I wanted to make them stop...Now they're after Kyoya~~!" I fell into a heap on the floor again. (This time, it wasn't as pretty because I wore black skirt and a white collared button-up.)

"Ugh, you idiot." She sighed, then walked off to put on her Junichi costume.

Kyoya came in next, which made me cry louder. He only glanced at me and rolled his eyes.

I finally gave up and wiped my eyes. Then I sat at my normal spot by the window.

Halfway through the club services, I recognized a small figure wandering around outside. I gasped and ran towards Tamaki. His fangirls looked a little amazed, but I don't thin kthey minded me being there. Until I said what I said.

"Tamaki! Get the customers out of here."

"Why...?" Suddenly he understood what I meant. He stood up and addressed the entire room.

"Princesses, I'm sorry to say this, but an emergency club meeting is of need, so we must cut today's club services off."

Half the room moaned, and everyone left. Everyone gathered around Tamaki and me.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked, a little peeved, if anything.

"She's coming..." I whispered. (A/N: I know you are about to die, Gabby!)

Everyone but Tamaki, Kaoru, and Sakura were wondering what I meant.

"You mean your--" Kaoru started to ask with wide eyes. I nodded.

"Ugh, and I thought those two were bad..." Sakura muttered. I knew she was talking about Hikaru and Kaoru.

"What do you mean--" Haruhi started, when the doors slammed open.

"Yuuuummmiiiii~ " my sister sang.

~*~

I hid behind everyone while she looked for me.

"Where is she?!" she cried in English. Then she turned and saw Kyoya. "You~~!!!!" she yelled angrily. She ran towards Kyoya, and I revealed myself.

I jumped towards, and made both of use fall on the ground. I'm sure this is what made her change her mind, but I was on top of her, my hands beside her head.

"My princess~!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around my neck. I tried to pull away, but that just made me sit up, with her in my lap.

"Princess~! Princess~! I missed you _sooo_ much~! Why did you go off and get engaged with Ohtorii?"

"Agh--you're smothering me, Arisu--Mother arranged it, Arisu---HEY! No kisses!!" She had started kissing my face all over.

"Urg!! Arisu---stop!!! I'm straight, you idiot!!" She stopped suddenly, and nearly collapsed into tears.

"WAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! Yumi called me an iiiddddiiioooottttttt~~!!" she whined. I sighed and patted her head.

"If you stop the kisses, I will promise to never call you an idiot."

She pouted. "One more kiss?" I growled. "Fine."

She smirked, then kissed me full on the lips, holding my collar to pull me closer to her. When she finally let me _breath_, I coughed and covered my my mouth. I glared at her.

"Big sis does not like it when Arisu kisses her on the lips."

She looked as innocent as she could. "But Arisu does~!" She got up and skipped to the door.

"Je t'aine, Big sis! Oh, and I learned some Japanese~! Aishitieru!" She smiled and ran off to do whatever the hell she does these days.

Everyone looked a little shocked.

Finally, Kaoru spoke up. "How the hell did you live with that?!"

"You're one to speak," I growled angrily, "six out of seven days, you sit at a table and do that for an entire hour!"

Sakura had stood there, thinking about what had all gone on. "No wonder why your sister practically worshipped you in her room..."

"HEY!!!!" I yelled. I got up and stomped out of the room.

**~*~**

**I just loved writing this chapter. Arisu is a really old character I had, and originally I wanted her to fall in love with Hunny, but then Gabby and me were messing with Gabby's tablet (WHICH IS GOD!!!) and I wanted to do a meme. So I started that, and when it asked if they had any lovers, that just made me think of Onna Onna Danjo (a vocaloid song), so I mindlessly wrote 'big sis!!!' and then I realized that both Yuki and Arisu don't have parents so I made the connection, and I couldn't help but put Arisu in the story. **

**Oh, and Gabby and I are going to make an anime for A French Countessa~! We have the sound track all figured out (all of the character's have theme songs, and so do all of the couples! We also have two opening songs, and an ending!) and we have decided the voices.**

**You're gonna be shocked by Hunny and Tamaki's voices, but oh well...**

**Oh my God!!!! *squeals loudly* Arisu's voice is sooooo cute!!!!! Gah, I could eat three giant bowls of rice!!! (Don't midn me, I've stolen Renge's phrase ;D)**

**So, here's the little scene we always put at the end of chapters.**

**~*~**

**Gabby: Tamaki~! Gah!!! You're so cute in that top hat!!**

**Kathy: Oi. We changed the script, remember? Tamaki may not be that--**

**GABBY: WHYYYY?!?!?!**

**Kathy: But hey, at least Sakura has an awesome part--**

**Gabby: But Yuki has the best one!!!**

**Kathy: Oh, we're also following the manga's version, not the anime's.**

**Gabby: But I havn't even read the manga~!**

**Kathy: That's why this way is more fun~!!**

**Arisu: In the next chapter, Yuki in Wonderland~!**

**Sakura & Yuki: We'll see you then~!**

**~*~**

**Oh, but the men are late. Shouldn't all us women just sit?**

**Oh, in that case, it's girl girl girl girl girl girl girl girl.**

**~*~  
**

**LOL**


	10. GOMEN

**The French (Ex-)Countessa In Japan**

**~*~**

**Uh....blah blah....blah blah blah....words....stufff...and....um....disclaimer.....and....more words......yeah...**

**...Eto...**

**~*~**

~*~POVSakura

I was sitting beside Yuki as she tried to explain my science homework. I, on the otherhand, was thinking of ways to convince her to do my work for me.

"Okay, and then the white blood cells are officially named...?" she babbled. I still sat, wondering if she accepted bribes.

"Um..Sa--Junichi-kun?" _No, because she's already rich...I think..._

"Yu-chan, are you rich?"

"WHAT HE HELL!!??"

"Language, Yu-chan," Kyoya reminded as he walked by to Hunny's table to make sure that his customers would find out about the upcoming ball...sort of thing...

She sent death galares in Kyoyas direction as she muttered something about stingy fiances. (In French--I think she was rubbing off on me because I can now sort of understand French...at some low level..)

"Well, are you~?" I used the pout I only used on my customers when i needed answers to homework.

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Why?" I interrupted her by furiously glaring at the table. _Damnit...Bribes won't work then...Maybe the bribe doesnt have to be money, then..._

"Yu-chan...would you like to come over to my house for the Host Club sleepover?"

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Kaoru will be there..." I said with a big, fat, evil grin.

"Thats _all_ you have?" I asked of my friend in shock. My wig was off and my somewhat long black hair needed to be brushed. I was wearing a red silk spaghetti-strapped night ress, while she was wearing...

"What do you mean?" she looked down in self-consciously at the white tanktop and blue boy shorts. She was wearing black and white striped stockings. She looked, in absolute truth, like something out of the children's book, Alice in Wonderland.

"You look--" I saw the sad look growing on her face and sighed. "Never mind. It's just me."

Just then the doorbell started ringing non-stop. We both looked a each other and mouthed the word 'Hitachiin.' We both got up and dashed for the door. She ended up tripping over the back of the couch as she tried to beat me to the door. She flipped over it (I dont think she meant to) and she ended up landing on her hands. She shreiked with laughter and wobbled. "Don't you dare open the door!!!" I realized that her shirt was hanging down, her chest exposed.

I was thanful that her back was facing me.

"I would _never _do that, Yu-chan~!" I tiptoed to the door. She must've caught the mischievous tone in the voice she made herself fall down in time for the door to open.

She rolled onto her stomach and acted natural as the twins walked in, wearing simple black cotton pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt.

"Oh my God, since when do you guys own plain things?!" I shreiked like a fangirl.

They looked at me with a weird expression. "Why would we wear the good stuff to bed?"

"Yeah," Yuki spoke up, "why would they wear the good stuff when they know they're going to pee themselves?" Hikaru glared at Yuki while Kaoru rolled his eyes and smiled.

"What's with your outfit, though?" they asked at the same time. I knew they weren't talking about me, but when I turned to face them, Hikaru's eyes were on me. I blushed and looked away.

Kaoru, on the other hand, was completely ogling Yuki. And, of course, she looked down at her pajamas again in that depressed way.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked nervously. Kaoru didn't reply, because he was too busy staring at her. Hikaru, though, grew a mischeivous smile and looked back at Yuki.

"My dear brother, I think--" that snapped Kaoru out of it, and he apparentally conceived the same idea.

"--that Yuki should get a makeover?"

They then dragged Yuki off to the bathroom. I felt sorry for her, and yet I was also jealous.

But my thoughts were quickly shoken as the bell rang again. Kyoya stepped inside the house as if he owned it, sat on the couch, and started typing something mathmatical looking.

I barely glanced at the soft blue pajamas that draped his body. (Not that I was fangirling over it)

The doorbell rang, right before Yuki shreiked something in French about how no one is allowed to touch her hair.

I opened the door and Hunny glomped me.

"Saku-chan! Kawaii-desu~!"

"Same to you, Mitsukuni." He was wearing white child's pajamas with pink bunnies all over it. It took all I could do to not fangirl over my relative. I dragged him with me to watch a cooking show about cake. He plopped himself down cozily on my lap. Naturally, being the girl I am, I started messing with his hair obsessively. My cousin didn't look like he had any emotions about what I was doing or with the show.

Yuki let out another scream about how she would _not _change clothes with them in the room. In a split second, they landed on their stomachs, sprawled out on the hallway floor.

They looked at each other with wide eyes. _That must be what they looked like when they figured out that Haruhi was a girl... _I thought. And then I realized that what I thought was incredibly smart in comparison to what I usually thought. As I wondered how much Yuki was rubbing off on me, I heard the doorbell ring.

As I walked to the door, I thought about who I was missing. I started ticking off names on my fingers. _Yuki, me, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mitsukuni, Takashi, Kyoya, and then Haruhi cancelled...then who am I missing...?_

I answered the door and nearly fell over at the same time as I realized that I had completly forgotten Tamaki.

He picked me up and started spinning me around.

"Gahhhh!! My daughter is sooo kawaii~!" and then he caught sight of Yuki. I nearly fell over, again, as I saw what the twins had dressed her up in.

She was still wearing the black and white striped tights. But her hair was pulled up in pigtails. Her face had black eyeliner scrawled over her forehead. I nearly jawdropped as I saw the short, spikey-edged black skirt and matching white shirt, with ruffles down the middle. In one hand she furiously clutched a lollipop, and in the other, for some reason, was a pink umbrella.

She was death glaring a the twins, ready to attack them with the umbrella.

Suddenly, realization hit me as I realized that the eyeliner on her forehead was supposed to be stigmata. "Who the hell am I supposed to be?!" she shreiked, holding the umbrella threateningly.

Hikaru smirked. "We made you cosplay."

"AS WHO?!"

They looked at each other. "Umm....what was her name again...? Street or something...?"

I was hit with boredom as I figured out that I didn't want to go back to the boring TV show, and I didn't exactly want to watch the twins be attacked by Yuki with the somewhat familiar umbrella.

So I went upstairs to get a book.

"Crap..." I muttered as I realized that I should've cleaned my room before any arrived. As I dug under my bed I realized that my stomach was laying on top of an old empty box of pocky.

I sighed and stood back up. I was hungry, but how the hell am I supposed to eat something without everyone else protesting for food (or cake, in Mitsukuni's case).

I was about to open my door when somebody opened it from the otherside. "Sakur--" I heard Tamaki say before he tripped over the box of pocky and fell on top of me, his lips on mine.

We were both wide-eyed before he sat up and started to mutter an apology before I reached up, looped my arms around his neck, and pulled him back to my lips.

**~*~**

**While me and Sakura's original creator were talking when we were supposed to be asleep, we started tossing around ideas for a DGM story (by the way, Yuki was cosplayed as Road Kamelot from -man) when she thought of an idea for AFCJ (this story). Which explains the whole Tamaki*Sakura incident.**

**...**

**I wonder how Hikaru will feel when he finds out that Tamaki and Sakura kissed...?**

**~*~**

**Yuki: In the next chapter--**

**Sakura: DOES IT HAVE TAMAKI-SENPAI IN IT?!??!**

**Me: *sigh* Yes, it does, Saku-nu.**

**Sakura: *HEART***

**Gabby: *sweatmark***

**Yuki: In the next chapter, The Awkward Lovers~!**

**All but Sakura: We'll see you then!**

**Sakura: *drooling over Tamaki***

**~*~**

**I am here, Lois...But _where_~?**


	11. VERY late update

**French Countessa**

**I totally forgot what goes here, so I'm just typing this. Dun....dun-dun-dun-dun-dun....dunnnnnn....(Phantom of the opera XD)**

Yuki in Wonderland~!

_Narator POV _Yuki POV **Sakura POV**

Once upon a time, far, far away...

...Lived a very spoiled little girl...

Tamaki decided to burst on the scene and attack me with a hug.

"God~! Don't hug me when you aren't supposed to appear yet, Father!"

"SHE SAID IT!! Finally, one of my children calls me but what I am~!" he started to dance around in belligerent joy. Sakura walked up and tappen him politely on the shoulder. He stopped in mid-prance and turned to face her.

"Yes, Saku-chan~?" He said in a total random voice.

"I just wanted to say hello, _Daddy_," she said, with the same tone.

He squealed and glomped her. I sighed and pushed them out of the scene.

As we were...One day, a golden rabbit appeared and scampered across the field...

"I'm late!" It proclaimed. "I'm late! The queen will be sure to order my head off! I must hurry!" It said as it dashed away down a hole.

**From Tamaki's firm but warm (although I'd never admit it) embrace, I could see Kyoya's eye twitch.**

**"We do **_**not **_**have the funds for that, Yuki!"**

**She pouted. "But I'm not the curious type! And I would never chase after some ordinary rabbit!"**

**I face-palmed. "Since when are talking rabbits considered **_**normal**_**...?" I turned to Tamaki, who, magically, had broken the hug.**

**He simply shrugged, then struck a pose.**

**"THE SHOW MUST GO ON~!" he shouted happily.**

**Kyoya looked like he wanted to punch the frenchie. And quite possibly the spoiled countessa as well.**

**Kaoru and Hikaru got a look in their eyes that screamed that they had a good, but **_**devious **_**idea.**

**"Nee!" Hikaru shouted to Yuki.**

**She had sat down boredly, her rabbit missing. No one seemed to care that she was texting.**

**Of course, my phone had to ring right after she put her phone away.**

**Playing the very embarressing vocaloid ringtone.**

**Or should I say **_**maid-loid**_**?**

**I was just lucky to have my phone nearby, because I answered it before it got to the actual **_**singing**_**.**

**I angrily fumed as I read the words "i love your ringtone, by the way~"**

**She sat innocently, texting again.**

**Hikaru and Kaoru darted onto the scene, dragging Hunny, who was now dressed as a bunny in a waist coat, behind them.**

**They had to snap their fingers in her face to get her attention.**

I looked up and nearly gaped at Hunny as I saw his clothing.

"Um...what is he doing dressed like that...?" I questioned.

The twins snuck away as Hunny began to tear up.

"Y-Yuki-chan doesn't like m-my costume?" he sobbed, his lip trembling.

My eyes twitched.

And then I was running after him.

"GAH!!!! SO ADORABLE!!!!!! I AM SO GOING TO TAKE YOU HOME WITH ME, MON CHOU CHOU, AND KEEP YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND--"

As our heroine chased, she failed to notice the rather large hole that the small chil---_rabbit _had disappeared into.

She fell face first, suddenly screaming her head off.

**Haha~ How is that for an omake?**

**It'll be continued, after more chapters have been written.**

**Although I'm missing a good half of my staff for this story.**

**Damn.**

**(Of course, my staff only consists of me and one other person, so do not fear!!!)**


	12. AN

Oh dear lord. Where do I start.

As you all may know, I've recently just up and disappeared. I stop reading fanfictions, stopped responding to reviews, and stopped updating my stories. This doesn't mean I stopped wanting to write or didn't want to respond, there was just too much going on at the beginning for me to find time and by the time I _did _have some, I hadn't been motivated enough to write, or I had just simply never thought of it.

However, my friend IRL and I collab'd a Left 4 Dead story on Facebook, and we discussed where else to post it. Finally I said "we could put it on my " To which she replied "You have one?" So thus, I showed my account to her and she read some of my stories. One in particular she was very fond of and was constantly asking me to update it.

Unfortunately, taking a look at my account, I realized there were many stories I didn't want to continue or stories that I just couldn't continue right now. I will save all of my stories to my computer, of course, but only the ones I want to be fully dedicated to will be uploaded to my new account. If you have me author alerted, I suggest you go and add my other account instead as this one will soon be either closed or left to wither. If you have a story (or stories) on alert, I suggest author alerting my other account and simply removing it once you've story alerted the new one.

My newest account is ka583982 (/u/2807266) and I promise I will be more dedicated to my writing and respond better to reviews and PMs. If you have anything you wish to ask, PM me on there or email me at . Or, if that leads to a week without reply, you can message me on Facebook; a link to it can be found on my new Fanfiction profile.

Love you all and hope you will continue to stick with me!

-Karb/CWT


End file.
